


Marian and Regina talk after the kiss (Takes places in "Down the Rabbit Hole" by Amycarey)

by maybe_we_are



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_are/pseuds/maybe_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian and Regina talk after Regina drunk kissed Emma, the poor smitten babysitter. This takes places just after chapter 7. <br/>AU, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marian and Regina talk after the kiss (Takes places in "Down the Rabbit Hole" by Amycarey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down The Rabbit Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437955) by [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/pseuds/amycarey). 



> Just because I love Amycarey's story "Down the Rabbit Hole" so much (hell, basically all of her stories) and she inspired me to write a few words of what might happen after. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Regina pushes away from her, swaying slightly, and says, “Marian’s happily married,” before she turns on her heel and saunters into the house, shutting the door on Emma. 

When she returns to the library, she's wearing that broad smile plastered on her face and her eyes are positively gleaming. Marian's awaiting her, still leaning comfortably against the arm of the couch where Regina left her, smirking. "You so like her," she says.

"I kissed her," Regina blurts, and Marian's eyes widen because Regina's hasn't kissed anyone in a really long time and she's not exactly a woman to warm to people quickly and if Emma has wormed her way into Regina's heart then she must be really special, and anyway there's no one who deserves happiness more than Regina.

"She feels soooo right," Regina continues, her face taking on the same dreamy quality as earlier and she curls up on her side of the couch again, taking a sip of her drink. "I think I scared her off," she says, her voice quivering a little, and she closes her eyes again. 

Marian places Regina's drink on the coaster, takes both of Regina's feet between her hands and starts gently massaging them until Regina's breathing is a little less ragged. "Believe me honey," she says slowly, carefully putting Regina's feet down and cupping her cheeks firmly with both hands so that Regina opens her eyes, "I saw the way Emma's looking at you, and she definitely wants a lot more from you than just drunk kissing."


End file.
